Their Stars Are In Alignment
by asuhoru
Summary: Shuutoku's very own light and shadow have finished high school as well as college, and now share an apartment as they go about their daily lives, while working towards their respective paths of life. Take a peek into their usual Saturday as they have breakfast while watching Oha Asa, and watch the morning's events unfold!


_"Good morning viewers! I am Hatsuko Aika, your presenter for today's morning Oha Asa! Right now..."_

The television droned on and on as the usual ritual of watching Oha Asa was in progression. A habit Midorima had cultivated ever since he was in elementary school, he had never been able to shake it off, despite already being a doctor-in-training in his mid-twenties. "Old habits die hard," he would explain to curious enquirers.

His partner, Takao, however, never really caught on to the craze, but now that they share a flat together, he simply listens along. Sometimes, he even admits, they can be rather accurate.

Perhaps today was a little different, as the green-haired devotee had apparently not been able to predict his incoming stomachache - which would result in him being unable to listen to most, if not all of the fifteen-minute Oha Asa, quite unfortunately.

"Takao, my gastric hurts. Help me listen to the rankings, and pay attention to my horoscope in close detail!" he half-shouted before dashing off to the loo, in a frantic tone the calm man rarely used.

A minute passed."This is so boooooring," the raven-haired budding musician lamented as sounds of the brainwashing horoscope show played on.

And all of a sudden, an all-knowing smirk lit up on his face as he chuckled internally. You could practically see the light bulb suspended in mid-air, right above his head.

After around five minutes of painstaking attempts to push his bowels out of his digestive canal, Midorima returned, walking fast but looking much calmer. Apparently, he couldn't stand the thought of being away from his Oha Asa, much to the distaste (and jealousy, although he refuses to admit that) of Takao. He sat back at the breakfast table, landing on his olive green chair with a sigh.

_"As for Virgos today, I'm afraid to announce that you don't fare very well today - seventh! However, the situation__ can be reversed if you__..."_

"So what did they say about Cancers today? How did we rank?" He sipped his Shiruko as he asked Takao, who was reclining in a slightly-too-relaxed position on the sofa.

"Oh, nothing much. You're ranked first, and good luck is bound to come to you today. Your lucky item is a can of Shiruko. As long as you keep this in check, all should be fine. However..."

"However what?"

"This may be a little hard to accept, so brace yourself, Shin-chan."

"Just tell me already."

"Okay, okay. Well apparently Oha Asa says that Cancers owe their luck today to Scorpios, who sadly rank last today. The stars happen to be in alignment for these two horoscopes, but Scorpio seems to have taken the bad side of it for Cancer. However, this situation will be reversed unless the Cancers do something nice for Scorpios. It can be anything, but they said that a kiss would be most effective. Haha, what nonsense, eh, Shin-chan! Fancy that, a kiss! Pfft!"

_"Next up, Libra. Looking good today - you're ranked second! Remember to treat all your friends well - that way, your luck would be optimum. __Nothing to worry about in the finance side – you may even pick up a dime or two today! __Your lucky item__is a..."_

Sour feelings of tension seemed to have built up in the air.

Takao gulps. Perhaps he shouldn't have said anything. Oh well, can't turn back time...

But wait. Takao started to drown in fear, slowly and bitterly as he realised Shin-chan started walking towards him looking extremely menacing. His face was as red as an over-cooked lobster. The lobster of death.

_Oh no, he__ sure is __angry. He must have tracked Oha Asa on his phone in the toilet. Now he's gonna bash __me__ up._ Takao sits and frowns in fierce regret when suddenly, he felt something soft against his lips.

To be more precise, another pair of lips, other than his own. Much smoother and less chapped, in perfect condition.

Whose else?

As they stay in that awkward position, Takao had a million things running through his mind but he could not comprehend a single one of them. _Since when did he even sit down beside __me__! He tastes like Shiruko!_

His opened his eyes wide in utter shock, only to see two pairs of eyes lidded tight, exposing two sets of gracefully long dark green eyelashes, beneath a pair of eyebrows which seem unexpectedly relaxed instead of the usual scrunched up position. He quickly shut his own eyes. _He fell for it!, _Takao cheered inwardly.

After a while, they broke away from each other for some air. Although they didn't progress very much (due to the initial shock and embarrassment there was an inability to take things further than putting their mouths there for some time), they apparently held their breaths the entire time. Nerves, you see.

As if Takao hadn't received yet enough shock for a day (it was only 10.34 a.m., mind you!), he receives yet another press to his lips - this time, he can taste the Shiruko even more clearly. It was as if they had gained experience and immediately leveled up as this second attempt was incidentally much more intense, for lack of a better word, than the first. As they happily continued with their lovey-dovey act, they paid no heed at all to the background noise behind them. Oha Asa could wait, they both decided.

_"Scorpios, you are so in luck today! For the first time in weeks, you rank first on the rankings! Congratulations! You receive the best of luck today, especially in affairs of the heart..."_

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
